


[斑带]背叛的代价

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[斑带]背叛的代价

还是没能赶上。

眼前一片模糊，呼吸不上来，喉咙里咯咯作响，眼里甚至溢出了生理性的泪水，带土在此时此刻想到的并不是自己现在有多么狼狈，斑会怎样惩罚他这个叛徒，等他集齐了轮回眼出去以后留在外面的鸣人他们又会怎样……他唯一能够想到的是，他留给卡卡西的最后的礼物被斑夺走了。

斑之所以能够进入神威，是因为他现在使用着的，是他送给卡卡西的眼睛。

「……还……」

带土徒劳地反抗着，用力去扳他的手，斑的心情看起来很不错，他望着他就像望着一只垂死挣扎的小虫，饶有兴致地问：「带土，你想说什么？」

「……还给……还给我……」带土恶狠狠地盯着他，死死握住他的手腕，声音沙哑得不成样子，「还给我……那是我送给卡卡西的东西！」

明明清楚留给卡卡西的那只眼睛将会成为他最大的弱点，他却一直没有收回它，因为那是对他来说唯一称得上珍贵的，也是能够替卡卡西派上用场的东西，是他送给他的升任上忍的礼物。

绝不允许……绝不能够被任何人夺走……

斑牵动唇角，低低地冷笑了一声：「还给你？在此之前，你是不是也该把我的左眼还给我呢，带土？别人一旦不顺着你的意思，你就像个小孩子一样乱发脾气，你不觉得自己这样很可笑吗？」

「这不一样！」

「哪里不一样？」斑掐着他的脸颊强迫他张开嘴，低头狠狠咬上了他的嘴唇，「因为现在的你站在正义的一方，所以为了阻止我不管采取什么样的手段都是理所应当的？你有什么资格对我提出这种要求？」

「唔……！」

带土本能地咬紧牙关，奋力挣扎着想要推开他，斑却淡淡地叫了一声：「黑绝。」

「明白了，斑大人。」黑绝笑嘻嘻地应道，它覆盖在带土的半边身体上，完全制止住了他的行动，「真是的，带土，你还是老实一点吧……你以为你还能做些什么？」

「住口！」带土沉重地喘息着，拼了命地想要掌控自己的身体，可是他确实已经到达了极限，如今的他已经没办法继续压制黑绝了。黑绝操控着他跪在斑的面前伏下身，带土感到自己发颤的手臂违逆他的意志朝他的身后探了过去。

「停下来……停下来！你到底……斑，你要做什么？！」

斑的手指插进他蓬乱的短发里，按着他的后脑逼迫他低下头去：「安静点，带土，我的下半身差不多已经恢复了……在出去收拾他们之前，还能留出一点时间来教训你。」

「……住、住手……哈啊……！！」

他的上半身紧贴着地面，只有屁股抬得高高的，右手的两根手指深深插进了自己的后穴，在里面转动着大力抠挖起来。带土根本受不了这个，脊背颤抖着被插得呻吟不止，斑居高临下地俯视着他，抬起脚用脚背摩擦着他赤裸的胸膛，从他挺立的乳尖上缓慢滑过：「你这不是玩得挺开心吗？」

「……没有……！我……」强烈的羞耻和愤怒让带土整张脸都涨得通红，他想遮住自己的脸，不想继续被斑看到此时的丑态，身体却动弹不得，在斑伸手抚上他的侧脸时还顺从地张开嘴含住了他的手指，「……呜……」

斑摩挲着他的嘴唇，指尖探进去按揉着他的舌根，带土用尽自己仅有的力气咬了下去，这一下咬得并不重，不过斑还是抽回手反手一巴掌扇了过来。

「你还真是学不乖啊，带土。」

带土被他抽得脑袋歪向一边，脸上很快浮起了一个红肿的掌印，牙根也松动了，嘴里隐隐尝到了一点血腥味。他吐掉那口带血的唾沫，咬着牙说：「杀了我吧。对你来说，我已经没用了。」

「杀了你？」斑似乎很是怜惜地摸了摸他肿胀的脸颊，带着满满的恶意柔声说道，「我不会杀了你的……我会让你看到无限月读实现以后的世界，那同样是你的梦想不是吗？」

「不是……！」

他的梦想已经改变了！他已经找回了过去的梦想，他真正的梦想是成为火影，是和同伴们一起……

「黑绝，你可以退下了。」

「是~」

带土脱力地倒在地面上，斑踢了踢他的侧腰，让他翻过身来，抬起了他一边的大腿。带土全身痉挛般地哆嗦着，他用手臂挡住自己的眼睛不愿去看，恶心、恐慌和隐隐的绝望还是让他不争气地流下了眼泪：「不……不……斑，拜托你……杀了我，杀了我吧……啊啊……！！」

「被男人干的感觉如何啊，带土？」斑微笑着舔掉了他脸上的泪水，把他的双腿分得更开，阴茎在他湿淋淋的穴口上稍稍磨蹭着抽出一截，接着推开火热的穴肉狠狠捅进了他柔软的内部。

「嗯、哈嗯、……啊、不要……不要……」

「你的身体可比嘴巴诚实多了。」被他持续刺激着前列腺，带土的阴茎颤巍巍地勃起了，湿漉漉的龟头将斑掀起的白色外袍浸湿了一小块。斑拍了拍他的屁股，带土条件反射地夹紧了他的性器，断断续续地呜咽着，「……求你……拔、拔出去……」

「你真的一点都不聪明……」斑在他的乳头上拧了一把，带土惊叫着蜷缩起来，哭得更厉害了。鞭子之后又是糖果，斑湿热软滑的舌头轻轻舔着他的乳首，手指拨弄着他青筋暴起的茎身，时不时漫不经心按压着底下的阴囊。被人造体改造后的身体非常柔软，斑能够轻易将他摆弄成任何想要的姿势，带土被他干得双腿发软，只能努力缠着他的腰固定住自己的身体。斑成为十尾人柱力以后体温比人类低得多，就连阴茎都是冰冷的，带土总是忍不住后退，斑不厌其烦地一次次把他拖回来，低笑着在他耳边说：「你想逃到哪里去？难道说，你想出去，让其他人都看到你这副被男人操得爽到失神的样子吗？」

「没有、我没有……」

斑慢下动作，在他的体内一寸寸地碾磨着，带土已经顾不上什么尊严脸面了，泣不成声地恳求他，还是在斑抵在他的体内射精时无声地尖叫着被他送上了高潮。他张着嘴茫然地喘息着，斑的精液同样温度很低，他的肚子里又烫又凉，身体止不住地发抖。斑蘸了一点他射出的精液，轻轻抹在他的脸上：「你没有？告诉我，带土，这是什么？」

「……」

带土彻底崩溃了。

他坚持的那些东西仿佛是一个笑话，琳的死是斑一手策划的，只是为了让他顶着他的名字帮他做事，这些年来他的努力到底是为了什么？精神、肉体、意志，一切的一切……早就不属于他了。

他还要怎么做回「宇智波带土」？从他和斑相遇的那一刻起，就已经注定不可能了。

斑抬手揽住他，带土没有反抗，他仿佛终于失去了所有的力气，像个真正的傀儡一样任他摆布。

「你会跟在我的身边，和我一起见证新的世界。」斑拨开他汗湿的短发，在他的嘴唇上轻轻落下一吻，「睡吧。」

他并不想看到那样的世界。

可是他已经什么都做不到了，他是一个无能的废物，之后的事情，只能托付给同伴……

在黑绝接管他的身体，陷入完全的黑暗之前，带土只能绝望地在心里一遍遍重复着：

「接下来拜托你们了。」

「拜托了……一定要将他……」

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
